


titles are dumb [dave strider/reader]

by nepetah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, kind of a pale to redrom kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetah/pseuds/nepetah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate au ! sorry im bad at making up titles;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	titles are dumb [dave strider/reader]

[y/n] never understood why their parents have always been so keen on them staying with dave. after meeting him in a park as a toddler, their parents and daves bro suddenly decided to become family friends, meaning you and dave went to the same school, always went to each other's birthday parties, always had an extra pillow for when the other felt like sleeping over. dave was an alright kid, but he wasn't _perfect_ and you really didn't get why your parents approved of him so much. he took you home late, and everything was alright. a different friend brought you home at the same time, and you're grounded for a week. the double standard bothered you, and you decided to talk to dave about it.  
sitting on his couch watching cartoon reruns, you broke the comfortable silence that had ensued while you were thinking.  
"dave,"  
he hums.  
"why do my parents like you so much?"  
when he doesn't answer, you continue.  
"i mean, even when you forget my curfew, or bring me places to skip school -- they're okay with it. and don't say it's just because my parents are cool because they're not like that around my other friends."  
"hey [y/n]," he spoke quietly.  
"yes?" you replied, suddenly quiet as well. dave wasn't usually this serious. you vaguely wonder if he's going to pull a prank, but you don't see his mouth twitching the way it usually does when he's about to say something funny.  
"have you ever looked at that timer on your wrist?"  
you furrow your brows, confused. what does this have to do with what you had asked?  
"yeah, i told you about it before. remember that article i showed you, about people whos' timers are broken, forever stuck at 00:00?"  
dave sighs. "your timer isn't broken, [y/n]."  
"what? but --"  
"you were just too young, you don't remember.."  
"dave, what are you --"  
he raises his voice a little. "im your soulmate."  
you stare at him. his mouth twitches, but not out of humor. pushing aside what he just said, your instincts take over and you put your hand on his cheek, papping it. his face scrunches up a little. you always do this to calm him down. dave doesn't want to calm down, he wants you to know the _truth,_  
"[y/n], you don't believe me."  
you glance up at his shades and bite your lip. you don't, he's right, but you know he wants you to. you know he's sincere, and even now, the pieces are coming together -- why your parents like him so much, why they look past his flaws, they _know_ \-- but,  
"[y/n] --"  
"the park?" you interrupt.  
"yeah."  
you close your eyes. he pulls you into a hug the way he always does, patting your arm so you hug him out of instinct, making it look like you're the one who initiated the hug from an outsiders point of view. there's something profoundly calming about the gesture. before you'd always told him he can hug you regularly, it's _alright_ to show human emotion, but now you know he doesn't do it out of fear. he does it because you're the only one he hugs like this. he does it because you know him well enough, you've been with him long enough to have distinct dave-insticts, and that's even more calming than the hug itself.  
"we're soulmates." you mumble into his shirt. he hums. you know this not because you actually hear him, but because you can feel his chest rumble a bit. you lift your head a bit, resting it on his shoulder so you can hear him. "you never told me." you sigh. he clears his throat, "i never," he pauses and hugs you a little tighter. "i never knew how to tell you, and,"  
"dave?" you pull away, and smile. "it's alright." he smiles back, small and back to nonchalant in an instant.  
"im glad you're my soulmate." you whisper, intertwining your hands with his. then you giggle, still looking at your hands, "could you imagine, just, like, meeting a _stranger_ and then kissing right there, i mean..." he chuckles. "would you not wanna have sloppy makeouts with _this_ hot bod" he gestures to himself, "if we met more suddenly?" you blush.  
"w-well, i," he snorts.  
"you don't have to actually answer that."  
you look up at him and sigh in relief.  
"one thing you _do_ have to do, though," now he was the one looking at your hands, grinning, "is kiss me." his eyes flicker up just in time to see you blush harder than before, eyes wide in shock.  
_"dave!"_


End file.
